Thank You
by lunarstar07
Summary: OneShot AC CL COC 'Thank you … Thank you for being part of my life'. 'No Cagalli, Thank You.'


I'm back with yet another AsuCaga One-Shot. This story consists of a few of my favourite collections of quotes, I'm sure you would be able to point out in the story. Slight AxC, CxL, CxOC. Well, Some things to clear up, Athrun and Cagalli are married, So are Kira and Lacus, Cagalli treats Lacus like an elder sister.As for the OC, Cagalli treats him like her grandfather since she never had one.

_Italics - Past or Thoughts Underline - emphasis. _

**Disclaimer - I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny. Why would I want to own a series that could possibly break Athrun and Cagalli up?**

"Thank you!" The old beggar exclaimed as I shoved a ten dollar bill into his hand. I was on my way home from work that day when fate introduced me to a kindly old man with a toothless grin and cheery disposition, who had made such a great impact in my life.

Minutes later, as I sat in the shade waiting for my bus to arrive, the memory of the old man lingered in my mind. Somehow, something or someone told me that I _had _to see him again, she somehow reminded me of … _my father_. I got up and walked back to the park where I had met him. "Cagalli… I wonder what got into you!" I asked myself. I sighed, I never paid much attention to beggars on the street before, I would just give whatever spare change I had, unlike my sister-in-law, Lacus. She had once brought a woman and her children home from the streets, washed their clothes, have them food, let them take a bath before seeing them off with a clean new set of clothes.

_I once asked her, "Why?"_

_She replied, "I want to make a difference!" _

_"But there are a thousand other families of there just like them, you can't possibly help even single on of them."_

_She flashed yet another of her famous smiles, "At least I made a difference to that family. Besides, their happy genuine smiles at the end of the day was worth it!"_

_I smiled back. I wish I was like her…_

I reached the park and looked around, I saw him sitting on the bench wiping off his perspiration. I walked over and sat next to him, and started a friendly chat.

I learnt that his name was Tom and that he was 80 years old. "I've been living my life like this for years, Its generous people like you that keep me alive." I probed further and found out about his past. He was an accountant in a small town, not earning much, just enough to get by. Unfortunately, disaster struck and a hurricane destroyed the entire town. Despite his desperate attempt to save his wife and children, they all died. In the end, he could only save himself. Having no where to go, he ended up in this park as a beggar. Despite everything, he said to me that he was happy.

I mumbled, "How can someone with so little be so happy?"

He flashed me another of his toothless grin and said to me, "Always give thanks, Appreciate what you have. When God give people an apple, they ask for a dozen. When God gives them a dozen, they ask for a sack."

I smiled as my thoughts drifted off to something Lacus told me before.

_"Instead of asking God for things that you don't have, thank God for giving you the things you already have."_

Their words resounded through my head as I sat listening to Tom's inspirational stories of his life. They were like Aesop's Fables, They was always a moral at the end of a story. Listening to his stories, I soon lost track of the time. Glancing at my watch, I realized I was already late for dinner, bidding Tom goodbye, I promised to visit him soon. Turning back once more, I asked him, "Can I call you Grandfather?" I never knew or saw my grandfather before. "It is my honor" He replied. _No, It was mine. _As I walked towards the bus stop once more, I made a mental note to myself.

Give Athrun a hug, and thank God for bringing him into my life.

_I hugged him tightly._

_"Thank you." _

_I mumble as tears slowly stream down my cheeks. He stared at me blankly, shocked at my sudden, unexpected behaviour._

_"Thank you …Thank you for being part of my life"._

_He smiled and hugged my back tightly, then gently wiping off my tears._

_"No Cagalli, Thank You." _

It has been a year since I met Tom. I still see him and listen to his stories sometimes, but rarely nowadays, since I have been cooped up with work. Sometimes I even find myself in the park after an argument with Athrun. His words would resound through my head and make me go back and apologise. Athrun told me that I've change, for the better. I agree, Tom's words have changed me, I will never forget the man with so little, yet taught me so much.

_"Mother, do you believe in angels?"_

_"Yes!" I reply, smiling. Kira, Athrun, Lacus … They are the angels in my life. O yeah, Grandfather Tom too. _

_"Mother? I read it somewhere; it said that God is sometimes closer to beggars than to kings. Is that true?" _

_"Of course, it's true."_

I always thought Athrun and Cagalli's child(girl) with sparkling emerald eyes and long blue hair. xD Anyway hope you enjoyed the story, REVIEW PLEASE! This must be the longest One-Shot I ever wrote…one of my favourite too xD


End file.
